Friends Forgotten
by KayLestrange
Summary: Very AU. Follow Korra's childhood friend (and sweetheart?) through losing and reconnecting with her best friend. Follow her adventures with Team Avatar and much more. Warning: Future girl/girl relationship. OCxKorra. T, Rating may change.
1. Prologue

_"Come and catch me!" the sugar sweet voice called from behind a short wall of ice._

_"I got you now, Sesi!" the tougher one exclaimed, melting the ice wall with a swoop of her hands. _

_"Korra! We said no bending," Sesi whined. She turned around to pout at her friend._

_"Oh? Then where did that ice wall come from?" Korra inquired, her blue eyes twinkling._

_"I dunno. Probably you, you already broke the rules once," Sesi blamed, hiding a grin. Korra grinned back maniacally, picking up the puddle with bending and aiming it in the other girl's direction. Sesi stopped the water before it could hit her face, quickly taking control of it and bending the splash to ice and launching it at a pile of fluffy snow. Sesi dashed off as soon as she tossed the ice, Korra following in hot pursuit with her hands in the air, controlling a ball of water above her head._

_"Sesi!" Korra cried happily._

"Sesi! Wake up," a rough voice called.

"Korra?" the mass of brown hair murmured, not quite awake.

"No," the voice called, softer this time.

"Oh. Lin," she stated, attempting to sit up.

"Nevermind. It's early anyways, and you haven't been sleeping well. Get some shut-eye, kid," Lin commanded, gently pushing her niece back down. Sesi fell asleep again almost instantly.

_Sesi shivered gently, she had once again underestimated "summer" in the South Pole. _

_"Cold?" Korra asked quietly. Sesi nodded, releasing her thick hair from its ponytail and hoping for some extra warmth. Her best friend had been smart enough to wear a jacket over a thick sweater. The pair continued walking._

_"Here," Korra muttered, removing her jacket and handing it to the shivering girl. _

_"I ca-"_

_"Take it. You know my parents, this sweater's plenty," Korra insisted. Sesi took the jacket graciously, slipping it on over her own thinner sweater. She couldn't help but take in it's scent, which she automatically recognized as Korra. It was slightly musky, yet the best smell she could imagine. She blushed furiously at the thought, which her friend noticed._

_"You alright? There's nothing to be embarrassed over," Korra assured her._

_"I'm fine! Probably just a little red from the cold," Sesi lied. Korra chuckled and grabbed her friend's delicate hand, intertwining their fingers. They continued their walk to Sesi's house, arriving there shortly._

_"Siku? Aput?" Sesi called out once she opened the door. A tall girl with wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes approached. She wore dark blue sweatpants and a matching blue shirt._

_"Hey, Sesi. Hi, Korra," Siku answered, walking to the door and frowning at their interlocked hands. Sesi noticed this and immediately detached from Korra, who was visibly uncomfortable. Siku towered over both girls, she was five years their senior and a good foot taller. Siku stood to the side, allowing them to enter. The two girls began to make their way to Sesi's bedroom._

_"Sesi, can you hang back for a second? I need to talk to you, privately," Siku interrupted. Sesi looked at Korra, who dashed off to Sesi's room, ponytail swinging._

_"Sesi, what have I told you about holding hands with Korra?" Siku asked furiously._

_"That it makes us look like..." Sesi started uncomfortably, her hands behind her back. _

_"Say it," Siku commanded, looking down at her._

_"Dykes," Sesi finished reluctantly._

_"Don't do it again, or I'll tell Aput. He'll be furious with you," she warned._

_"Alright," Sesi complied, running to her room as quickly as possible._

"Urghh," Sesi groaned, stirring. The slim girl sat up in her bed, pushing the bush of hair out of her face. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to write to her best friend. The two hadn't seen each other in a month. She picked up a pen and notebook from her side table and began writing.

_Korra,_

_I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I haven't written to you, I've been incredibly busy. Can you believe Lin made me get a job? I'm only 14! She has me doing small stuff at the police station. You know, sorting papers or cleaning. It sucks. Also... I didn't know what to say. Every time I start a letter to you, I have no idea what to say. I was just having a dream about you, actually. It was more like a flashback. Remember when we were eleven, and we walked back to my house holding hands? My sister caught us and pulled me aside to say that we looked like dykes. I can't stand that word, it's so mean. I miss the South Pole. I miss the food, my parents, Naga, the snow! I miss my healing sessions with Katara. I want to be back there with you so bad, and you'd try to teach me some waterbending moves, and I'd do awful. I would watch you train, and you'd watch me train for healing. I would go back to your house if my parents weren't home and we'd sit by the fire, since we just finished one of our snowball fights. _

_Now I'm just rambling. It doesn't matter though. I miss your voice, too. I get in to a lot of trouble here. I'm hoping Lin will kick me out, and then I can come live with you. Can you imagine that? We'd be like sisters again._

_Love, _

_Sesi_

_Sesi,_

_I MISSED YOU! I can't believe you didn't write to me, but I can forgive you. I can't say I feel you on the job thing, but hey, at least you get some money, right? I haven't known what to say either. Believe me, I would've written if I did. I remember that day. You know why your sister never said anything like that to you again? I told my parents, and they told yours. You're welcome. Food in Republic City can't be that bad. They probably have Southern Water Tribe food, right? They must have all kinds of food, from all around the world! I want to go there some day. Wow, that would be amazing. I wish you were here, too. Katara says she misses you, and that you were her best student. I could spend all day watching you try to fight, or even just heal. Remember when Katara would try to teach me, and if I didn't get it I'd pretend that I did and run to you for help? She knew the whole time. Our snowball fights were phenomenal. I want you back here so bad. I miss you, and I love you._

_Love, _

_Korra_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: there's the prologue, guys! The next chapter's gonna be totally different from this, and longer. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: Korra will not appear for the next few chapters. We're picking up a little while after Sesi's 16th birthday, and a few chapters later will start where LoK starts. Please review!

**Two years later...**

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Sesi and I'll be your server today. Can I start you two off with a drink?" the water tribe girl greeted enthusiastically. She was thin and frail, and she shook slightly as she spoke. It was difficult to notice, however. Her blue eyes stood out against her dark skin and brown hair, which was tied in a swinging ponytail. The young man sitting at the table placed his arm around the girl next to him. Her green eyes matched his, and they looked on at the waitress happily. The two ordered their drinks and food, and the waitress retrieved them.<p>

The young water tribe woman stood behind the bar, watching the couple dreamily. Every thing they did was romantic, and she longed for such a relationship. Suddenly, the young woman sitting next to the boy stood up, hitting him sharply across the face. She looked incredibly angry as she stormed out of the restaurant, while the boy looked shocked, then upset. Sesi frowned. She didn't know what he said to make her so angry, but the South Pole native felt bad for him. She tossed off her apron, as it was the end of her shift anyways. She walked over to the table where he sit with his hands in his head. The waitress sat across from him, smiling.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

The two spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. His name turned out to be Bolin. He was an earthbender, and his brother a firebender. They had been living on their own for a quite a while.

"Really? I've been on my own for a few months now. I left my aunts house the day after I turned sixteen. Legally, that's the age I was allowed to leave her."

"What do you mean? What happened to your parents?"

"They died. On their way home from a visit to republic city, actually. A storm came and wiped their boat out. It took my brother and sister too. That was two years ago," she said quietly.

"I know how hard it is, being without your parents. I couldn't imagine ever losing Mako, though," he replied.

"I've gotten used to it. My parents were never really home, they were always working. My siblings, well... they hated me," she said with a shy laugh.

"Don't say that," said Bolin.

"It's true. My sister, especially. She had some kind of vendetta. She was always awful to me. She was a very angry person. I feel bad, actually. Especially since I know why," Sesi explained.

"Why?" Bolin asked curiously. Sesi sighed.

"Well, I have this friend. About five years ago, she admitted that she liked me. As more than a friend. We were kind of together, but never officially girlfriends. They're very traditional in the water tribes, so when my sister picked up on the relationship she just started being completely awful to me. I found out, though, the reason that she was so hateful of our relationship was that she longed for one, too. She was gay, and she hated herself so much. She let out that hate on me, because I was brave enough to do what she never could. Accept the fact that I liked girls. Oh spirits, I'm crying a little, aren't I? I just feel really awful that she could never accept and love herself, and get to experience what I did. My brother wasn't supportive of the relationship, but he was just a bigot," she explained, wiping a tear from her face. Bolin looked shocked.

"Wow. I'm really sorry about your sister. That's really sad, I can't imagine hating yourself just for being in love. Okay, uh, I'm sorry if I sound rude here, but you're gay? I was getting a totally different message, I was going to ask you out and all that," he said, his last sentence seeming rather nervous. Sesi simply laughed.

"I like boys too," she said through her laughter. She leaned forward slightly.

"Let's call this our first date. I would definitely love a second," she said, leaning in further and kissing him softly. She stood up from the booth, leaving with a wink. Before she could exit, Bolin called her.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"she asked sweetly.

"Where can I find you?" he asked hopefully. She smiled.

"Friday night, swing by the Polar Dog. I work there, I'll get your name on the list," she said.

"Okay. See you Friday, then," he said awkwardly. She laughed, blowing a kiss as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Sesi sat at the bar, waiting hopefully for her date. She spotted him at the front of the door. The young girl smiled, making her way to the door and grabbing his hand.<p>

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey Ses," he greeted back, squeezing her hand gently. The two made their way to a table, farther away from the stage.

"So, you work here?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, I just finished a shift bartending, actually," she lied.

"Oh. Hey, what's with all the glitter?" he asked, motioning to the shimmer on her chest. She went bright red immediately, she was a very good liar and usually careful not to get caught.

"Um... I was. I was talking to one of the dancers, and she bumped into me," she lied again, much less believable this time. Bolin frowned, clearly not buying it.

"Okay, fine. I dance here. I'm an exotic dancer, every Friday and Saturday night," she said, grabbing the drink in front of her and sipping. "It turns off most guys, they think it's slutty. I don't care. If hard work makes me a slut, so be it," she said, annoyed.

"That's actually... pretty hot," he answered nervously. Sesi nearly choked on the alcohol in her hand.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. That you work really hard, and you're proud of it. Oh, and the dancing in lingerie thing is pretty hot too," he said, laughing. Sesi joined his laughter, leaning forward to kiss the young earthbender.

"You know, I never got to ask. How old are you?" Sesi questioned.

"Fifteen," he answered.

"Really? You look a little older. I'm sixteen, though, so it doesn't really matter," she said.

"Hey, June! Get me a Cactus Punch, babe," she called to the bartender. They were close enough to the bar that June easily threw it to their table, and Bolin caught it effortlessly.

"Dancers get drinks free, I'm guessing?" Bolin asked, handing Sesi the drink. She giggled.

"No, the owner just loves me. I'm his favorite dancer," she explained. Bolin grinned.

"Then maybe I should come watch you dance sometime, since you're so good at it," he said.

"That would be okay," she said, smiling.

* * *

><p>The pair walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, the shorter girl leaning her head against the boy's arm.<p>

"You're really short, you know that?" he muttered. She laughed quietly, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm only five one, it's a difficult life. I'll always be too short to reach the cookie jar," she said solemnly. Bolin laughed, kissing her on the head.

"It makes kissing you more fun, like this," he said, scooping her up bridal style. She let out a tiny scream before being cut off by his lips on hers. She pulled away, laughing.

"Bolin, did you drink?" She asked, still laughing.

"Just one Cactus Punch. You drank a lot, though," he said, placing kisses all over her.

"I did not, " she insisted

"Then how many did you have, babe?" He asked.

"I stopped counting at... negative three!" She replied, still laughing. Bolin laughed too. "I like it when you call me babe," she said, smiling.

"Then I'll call you that more often," he said, still carrying her as they strolled to the apartment.

"Where are we going, baby?" She asked curiously.

"My place. I don't want you alone, you're completely smashed," he explained. She immediately started crying.

"Woah, what's wrong?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"You're gonna try to have sex with me!" She cried. "You're just gonna try to take advantage of me," she said, trying to get out of his strong arms.

"No, I'm not! I would never take advantage of you, I really like you," he said.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Ignore me then, I'm just drunk," she said, now laughing.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," she said.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, stopping.

"Yeah. We've been seeing each other for like, a month! You're definitely my boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend, but you're the best one so far," she explained. Bolin grinned and continued walking.

"I've never had a girlfriend, but you're the best one so far too," he said. She smiled.

"Well, here we are. I'll carry you up the stairs," Bolin offered. He carried the young healer up the steps, until he reached his apartment.

"Mako! I'm back!" Bolin called.

"Oh no," Sesi whined.

"What's wrong?" Bolin asked, putting her down.

"The first time your brother meets me I'm a drunk mess! How impressive. I'm just the kind of girl you bring home to your parents," she said.

"Hey, Bolin," Mako greeted as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Mako. This is Sesi, the girl I was telling you about? My girlfriend," he said proudly. She remained quiet, but offered a wave.

"Hey. Bolin talks about you a lot," said Mako.

"Oh. That's sweet. It's nice to finally meet you," she said quietly.

"You too. I'm actually headed out, I have to pick up a couple things at the store," he said. The couple headed towards the couch, allowing Mako to exit.

"Your brother's nice," said Sesi as she sat down.

"Yeah, he's cool," said Bolin.

"You have a pretty good size apartment," she said. "Mine is probably half the size of this," she said, laughing.

"You should show me your room," said Sesi, smiling.

"Oh. Uh, alright," he said nervously, taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom. Sesi sat on his bed quietly.

"Sorry, it's kind of a mess in here," he apologized, sitting next to her.

"Don't worry about it," she said. Sesi made her way to sit in the younger boy's lap, kissing him softly, moving the kisses along his jaw, working her way down to his neck. She could feel his arousal and smiled, grinding down on him gently. She giggled when he groaned, and he frowned, picking her up and removing her from his lap. Bolin placed her on the bed, where she wouldn't stop laughing.

"I was having fun, why'd you make me stop?" She asked through her laughter.

"Because! You're drunk, I'm not doing anything with you. You were crying at the idea of it, like, ten minutes ago," he exclaimed. Sesi smiled.

"Okay. Okay, then, let's just cuddle," she said, pushing him down onto the bed. She curled up next to him, her back against him. Bolin grinned, pulling a blanket over them and holding her close.

Sesi woke with a pounding headache the next morning. She nearly jumped off the bed when she felt something stir next to her. She sat up, leaning against the wall.

"Oh my god," she muttered when she saw a shirtless Bolin next to her. The young healer felt herself getting anxious, her breathing sped up and her heart was pounding.

"Deep breaths," she whispered to herself. Once she calmed down she shook Bolin gently, waking him up. He smiled when he saw her. She instantly smiled back.

"Morning, babe," Bolin greeted her.

"Morning. Um, did we..." she trailed off nervously.

"No. How much do you actually remember from last night?" He asked curiously, sitting up.

"You carrying me here. That's where my memory stopped," she said. "I have such a headache," she muttered.

"More like such a hangover. Get some rest," said Bolin.

"I have work today," she said.

"You can't go. I'll call in sick for you," he said.

"You're the best," Sesi said quietly before getting back under the covers.

* * *

><p>That's chapter one, folks. Just trying to establish her life and all, we'll get to her re-uniting with Korra in a few chapters time. The next update won't take months, I promise! I'm working on two multi-chapter fics at once, ya know? Also Sesi can basically get alcohol anywhere because she has connections. Seriously she's worked everywhere. Much love!<p> 


End file.
